I'll Meet You There
by Me The Cat
Summary: ONESHOT Remember the time we were sitting beneath that big oak tree in your back yard after Bill and Fleur’s wedding? You told me you would wait forever if you had to and I promised you that there would never be anyone else?


**I'll Meet You There**

**Disclaimer: Nothing and nobody you recognize is mine.**

**A/N: Just a little something that came to me while I was drifting off to sleep so I just had to get up and write it (Duh!). It has now been edited. **

Harry Potter stood in the shadows of the cemetery and stared at one of the many graves that were there. It was something he did every year and it never got any easier. Accepting. Even after eight years he still wasn't ready to let go. He had tried. He really had. But even now, even after he had put out so many of his insecurities, he couldn't help the feeling of helplessness that washed over him everytime he came.

"Grandpa?" Harry started at the voice of a little girl. "Why are the numbers on her grave so close together?"

The voice belonged to a little girl who couldn't have been more then eight years old. She had carrot orange hair and was wearing a purple sundress. Harry stared at her as she pointed to the grave that had held his attention.

"Because pumpkin, she was one of those who died in the war." An elderly man with white hair answered. "One of the teenagers who got themselves mixed up in all that fighting. Not very smart if you ask me, look where it got her. Should have left it to the grown-ups."

"But they won, didn't they grandpa? They got rid of the bad guy," The little girl tugged on her grandpa's pant leg as if wanting to prove a point.

"Yes, they did," The old man sighed. "But she never got to know that."

"That's sad." The little girl looked thoughtful. "Grandpa? Can we leave her flowers? To say thank you?"

"Maybe next time, pumpkin. These are for your grandma."

"Can we come back tomorrow and give them to her?"

"Sure."

With that the two walked, or in the child's case, skipped, off to another part of the cemetery and Harry Potter came out of the shadows and, for the first time in eight years, talked to the woman he thought he had lost.

"Hey, Gin," He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I miss you. Things just aren't the same without you. Remember the time we were sitting beneath that big oak tree in your backyard after Bill and Fleur's wedding? You told me you would wait forever if you had to and I promised you that there would never be anyone else? Well I kept that promise. I can't even look at someone else without comparing her to you. Fred and George keep trying to set me up on blind dates and the tabloids are pairing me up with a new girl every week. And it's just so funny because they'll never get it right. I really hope you meant what you said. I hope you're still waiting for me.

"Ron and Hermione got married last summer and Hermione's already six months pregnant. Her mood swings are really bad and I feel sorry for Ron. They say that if it's a girl, they're gonna name her after you—and that, no matter what it is, I'm gonna be the godfather. I guess it's the closest thing I'll ever have to a kid. The only person I ever wanted to have kids with was you, so I guess that's out of the picture. It'll be weird though. Calling her Ginny. The name has always belonged to you. I might just always call her Ginerva because calling her Ginny would be so awkward. Or I'll give her a nickname. What do you think?

"I really am going mad, just like Ron always says. I miss you so much it hurts and sometimes I can't breathe because I know that I should have been there and I wasn't. I wasn't there when you needed me most and I know that if I had just been around more then you wouldn't have left the house that night. You wouldn't have been so caught up and careless and you wouldn't have forgotten your wand. GODDAMMIT, GINNY!"

Harry drew another deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Why?" His voice cracked and turned so soft that it was almost inaudible. "Why did you have to be so thoughtless? We were in the middle of a war and you knew better then to go anywhere without your wand. You could have protected yourself. You were more then capable.

"I should have paid more attention to Occlumency. I was so stupid to think that if I couldn't see into his head then he couldn't see into mine. I was so stupid to think that staying away from you would protect you. I should have known better. If I had just thought it out more clearly then you wouldn't be laying there. You would be with your family laughing and enjoying life to the fullest like only you could. And I wouldn't be standing here talking to your spirit or whatever it is I'm talking to.

"I love you Ginny. And I really hope your waiting for me because I promise you'll be the first person I look for when I die. I miss you. I just wanted to tell you that."

Ginerva Molly Weasley

1981- 1997

Loving daughter, sister and friend.

We'll never forget the sunshine you brought to our lives.


End file.
